Niklas Sauer
Niklas is a rowdy man who was put on this earth to cause a ruckus. He's quick to anger, abrasive and loud, which works great for his job as a bouncer at the Disco Underground, a villains only bar. He loves baseball and immigrated from Germany to America for more chances to play. On his days off, he's often found at the batting cages. Surprisingly, he can get really introspective out of nowhere, which throws people off. He also has an amazing sense of taste - he's not a picky eater, exactly, but he could have easily been a chef if he had gone down that career path. Instead, he mostly helps his friends out as a taste-tester when they're cooking. Appearance Niklas is short and fit, and very, very cute. He has soft, brown hair that he usually ties into a ponytail to keep it out of his face, and red eyes. His cheeks, collarbones and shoulders are spattered with freckles, and he has two black stud earrings along the top of each ear. Usually he is frowning, but he probably doesn't hate you, he's just mad all the time. Personality Angry, abrasive and loud. When it comes to holding grudges, he can be pretty vindictive. He swears often and is impulsive, reckless and prone to violence, which gets him into sticky situations what with all the heroes and villains running amok in the city. Thankfully he's quick on his feet and fairly adaptable. Unexpectedly, he can be rather sensitive when it comes to the opinions of people he's close to, and he goes out of his way to look out for his frieneds - although he's likely to deny doing it. He tries to act cool about it, but he loves praise and attention from people he likes. Less unexpectedly, he is bad at expressing himself. No crying in baseball! Powers Kinetic energy absorption & manipulation. Essentially, he can absorb energy from movement (and to a lesser extent impacts. For example: a ball being thrown, the speed behind someone punching him, a car going real fast, etc.) and use that energy as he sees fit. He can stockpile energy for up to thirty minutes before he has to let it loose all at once - though it should be noted it's hard for him to keep large amounts of energy bottled up and under control. Sometimes he lets loose without meaning to. History Niklas has been in the city for awhile, but outside of the Disco Underground he has a hard time making friends. He's very cute up until he opens his mouth, and then it's all downhill from there. Luckily his boss and friend Carmine is more than social enough for the both of them, and doesn't mind his difficult personality. Recently he's been spending a lot of time at the batting cages and looking for a powered baseball team in the city that would let him play. Powers and sports have always been something of a hot topic (is it cheating?) which has made playing baseball difficult for him. Relationships Carmine Bliss Boss, friend and owner of the Disco Underground. Niklas would be more lost than he cares to admit without them having his back. Category:Characters